The egyptians
by Katia-chan
Summary: Poems about the people linked to Egypt, Yami, Bakura, Isis, Kaiba and Malik. it's better then the summary makes it sound. r/r! please? and flames will be punished!!!!!
1. Egyptian Pharaoh

Egyptian Pharaoh  
  
A/n: taking a break from the angst stories to write a few thoughtful poems about the yami's former lives, hope you enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, and I got this idea from somewhere, don't remember where, so if I'm using some one's ideas, it's an accident, and if there's a reason you want me to take this down just let me know,  
  
Egyptian Pharaoh  
  
**  
  
I was a ruler  
  
I lived in luxury  
  
I had all I wanted  
  
I lived in finery  
  
I had all the jewels  
  
I had all the gold  
  
I made the rules  
  
Like the great kings of old  
  
I had a lover  
  
She was my girl  
  
We loved each other  
  
It was our world  
  
My people adored me  
  
On bended knee  
  
No one ignored me  
  
I was beloved you see  
  
I was on top of the world  
  
I had it all  
  
But as time unfurled  
  
Who knew I would fall  
  
I thought I was loved  
  
By friends dear to me  
  
But who could've known that in that group  
  
I had an enemy  
  
I was betrayed  
  
By those I considered friends  
  
They took me away  
  
Away to meet my end  
  
I thought it was lost  
  
The end had begun  
  
But to my relief  
  
I still had some one  
  
Instead of my murder  
  
They proposed a different goal  
  
One that would be less awful  
  
They proposed to seal my soul  
  
So to them I was gone  
  
Never to return  
  
But I will live on!  
  
When will they learn  
  
The puzzle was solved!  
  
Now the prize the boy got was me  
  
A pharaoh back again  
  
I was now free!  
  
But I can't help but remember  
  
Those times of praise  
  
And I'll always remember  
  
Those ancient days  
  
A/n: so, did anyone like it? If you did I hope you review, if I get a review, just one that says they liked it I'll post the next one in the series, there is another if someone wants it.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	2. Egyptian Thief

Egyptian Thief  
  
A/n: well, I see at least one person wanted this, so here it is!  
  
Egyptian Thief **  
  
I was a street rat  
  
Born in the dust  
  
Had nearly nothing  
  
Thought that I must  
  
I wanted the world  
  
It was just out of reach  
  
A beautiful pearl  
  
Up at the peak  
  
As I grew older  
  
I wanted it more  
  
My heart turned colder  
  
No one mattered anymore.  
  
I was heartless and cruel  
  
A monster to all  
  
I wanted to rule  
  
But like all giants, it was my turn to fall.  
  
I robbed the old kings  
  
Their tombs I left bare  
  
I took all their rings  
  
Without a care  
  
But one that I took  
  
For it's stunning display  
  
With a touch and a look  
  
It sealed me away  
  
I left so much undone!  
  
And now I was trapped  
  
In my personal prison  
  
My soul was strapped  
  
Ah! Now I have been freed!  
  
I can start again  
  
Time has not quenched my greed  
  
That I had to own the world then  
  
I still care for no one  
  
For love is a pain  
  
It puts a stop to the plans I have begun  
  
I won't be stopped again!  
  
But the world now  
  
It's so hard to control  
  
I will do it some how  
  
For that is my goal  
  
But as I plot  
  
Deep in my cold heart I yearn  
  
For the things that others have forgot  
  
Back then it was my turn!  
  
I am the same as I was  
  
All those years ago in the sand  
  
I was a great tomb robber  
  
The best in the land  
  
They try to make me different now  
  
For goodness is their belief  
  
But they'll realize some how  
  
You cannot stop an ancient thief  
  
A/n: well, there's number 2, hope you liked it, I know I'm not the greatest poet, actually, I'm definitely not one of the greatest, but it's 2 in the morning and right now, I don't care, and I probably still won't later, but I hope you all liked it, and if anyone wants another, let me know,  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	3. Egyptian Girl

Egyptian girl  
  
A/n: well, I decided to make this a series, there'll be one or two more poems after this, and maybe some about the present day peoples, like Yugi, Joey, Ryou and so on and so forth. I'll let you guess who this one is, even though you've probably already figured it out.  
  
Egyptian girl  
  
**  
  
I was a simple girl  
  
Living in the sand  
  
The desert was my world  
  
The village was my land  
  
My family lived in comfort  
  
We needed nothing more  
  
Our harvest was never short  
  
There were fine mats on every floor  
  
We had been given a task  
  
To guard a sacred room  
  
It was a small favor to ask  
  
To guard the pharaoh's tomb  
  
We guarded it with pride  
  
For the cause was just  
  
The place where the dead would reside  
  
Was very dear to us  
  
We thought we would guard together  
  
We'd never go away  
  
But one of us would sever  
  
One would go astray  
  
He only wanted power  
  
Such a simple thing  
  
A beautiful desert flower  
  
With poison in it's sting  
  
He plundered many tombs  
  
Destroyed many things  
  
Desecrated sacred rooms  
  
Doing all sorts of wrong doings  
  
We thought he'd stay away  
  
That our tomb was too dear  
  
But he came back one day  
  
Just as we all feared  
  
He threw his family aside  
  
His beloved sister, me away  
  
All for his stubborn pride  
  
We all had to obey  
  
I share no bitter feelings  
  
For things done so long ago  
  
Even with all his dirty dealings  
  
In this new time I love him so  
  
He is my brother  
  
I am now a modern girl  
  
We'll always have each other  
  
No matter which world  
  
A simple little girl  
  
Beloved and betrayed  
  
But even though it's gone, it's all-new  
  
I'll always be that Egyptian maid.  
  
A/n: well, there's another, I am guessing that you know who it is, well if you don't, it's Isis and she's talking about Malik In some of it at least 


	4. Egyptian Priest

Egyptian priest  
  
A/n: back again! Here's number 4, this is the last one!  
  
Egyptian priest  
  
**  
  
I was a magician  
  
I had lots of power  
  
I had lots of wisdom  
  
I was one they would all bow for  
  
I thought I was happy  
  
I thought I had it all  
  
The people all feared and respected me  
  
Broad straight and tall  
  
But then I found it  
  
Something I did not have  
  
And then I wanted it  
  
It was something I must have  
  
Power beyond belief  
  
It would be mine  
  
A power I could keep  
  
And use for all time  
  
The one who possessed it  
  
Was ruler of all  
  
But I was all powerful  
  
I could make him fall  
  
I plotted discretely  
  
Against my king  
  
He could not defeat me  
  
Then I did the thing  
  
My plan was to kill him  
  
To rid the power of his soul  
  
To push him over the shadow realm rim  
  
Into that death hole  
  
It could've worked  
  
If I had not been double-crossed  
  
But my comrades I irked  
  
The chance it was lost  
  
Eventually in time  
  
I gave him his end  
  
The power was mine!  
  
A dear and trusted friend  
  
But it was too strong  
  
It could not be contained  
  
I tried for to long  
  
It would not remain  
  
As I tried to keep it  
  
To keep that powerful key  
  
I could not control it  
  
The power destroyed me  
  
Now I'm back again  
  
More respected then before  
  
And so is the king  
  
So starts another war  
  
I will have that power  
  
I'll control that savage beast  
  
Because in times flowing showers  
  
I am still an Egyptian priest  
  
A/n: well, I changed my mind, there's going to be one more in the series. And that will be the last one; sorry this one was SO BAD! The next one will be better.  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	5. Four Egyptians

Four Egyptians  
  
A/n: well, you've seen four poems, mow it's time to tie them all together.  
  
Four Egyptians  
  
**  
  
One was a ruler  
  
One was a robber  
  
One was a girl  
  
One was a priest  
  
One was admired  
  
One was cold hearted  
  
One thrown aside  
  
One lived in deceit  
  
One was betrayed  
  
Another was caught  
  
Another has only memories  
  
The other died for power  
  
One was released  
  
Another unleashed  
  
Another had answers  
  
Another returned again  
  
One lived in happiness  
  
Another in heartlessness  
  
Another in loneliness  
  
Another in covetousness  
  
All once were  
  
In one way or another  
  
Watching the world change  
  
They have each other  
  
They all have their memories  
  
For the lives that they had made  
  
They are Egyptians!  
  
And they will not fade. A/n: well, that's the last one, hope you all liked this little story/poem and will review. Make me feel loved!  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


	6. Egyptian Boy

Egyptian Boy  
  
A/n: hi! I know I said the last one was the last chapter, but Malik'sgurl wanted one about Malik so, here it is. I'm going to be thanking reviewers at the bottom. And I know that this is out of order, but I got the request after I posted the rest of them.forgive me!  
  
Egyptian Boy  
  
**  
  
I was a young Egyptian lad  
  
Playing in the streets  
  
I thought I was a man  
  
As I ran in bare feet  
  
My family was dear to me  
  
I loved them all so much  
  
I had an older sister  
  
With a kind and motherly touch  
  
We guarded Pharaoh's tomb  
  
With my friends it was my pride  
  
I guarded a special room  
  
They thought I got to go inside  
  
I grew older every year  
  
And with age I wanted more  
  
Things I had loved were not so dear  
  
What was I staying here for!  
  
I had to get more power  
  
In my home I felt smothered  
  
I wanted to be a king!  
  
But here I was still a little brother  
  
And so I ran away  
  
To seek what I had begun  
  
I couldn't have stayed  
  
It was time for me to run  
  
I thought I'd miss home  
  
As I wandered through the land  
  
But I was forced to roam  
  
So many had fallen at my hand  
  
As the years went by  
  
I felt no more love or pain  
  
I had forgotten how to cry  
  
I could not go back again  
  
I'd plundered everything  
  
From stones to jewels and gold  
  
My guilt never making  
  
A presence very bold  
  
There was one thing I did not have  
  
And I wanted it the most  
  
A piece from the pharaoh's tomb  
  
A piece of which I could boast  
  
So I went back to my village  
  
To rob that sacred tomb  
  
It's wonders I would pillage  
  
Would make my own king soon  
  
I think I could've done it  
  
Without shedding a tear  
  
If it hadn't been for the look I had gotten  
  
From my sister oh so dear  
  
The hatred and pain  
  
That I saw in her eyes  
  
Slightly softened my heart again  
  
And took me by surprise  
  
But as she begged with bitter words  
  
For me to leave this place alone  
  
I hardened up again  
  
I pushed it all away; my love for her was gone  
  
It hurt me so to walk away  
  
With all that I had taken  
  
To leave her in the entrance way  
  
I knew her heart was broken  
  
I told myself I didn't care  
  
She was just another block in my way  
  
There was no sister there  
  
Where my homeland lay  
  
My bitter heart was hardened again  
  
My heart was stripped of joy  
  
For I had caused too much pain, I was a man!  
  
I was no longer an Egyptian Boy  
  
A/n: well, I'm not sure if this is completely accurate, I don't know much about Malik, so I hope it's ok Malik'sgurl.  
  
Oh yay! Thank you's I want to thank, Hotarugirl88, Sailor Centauri, Kira-chan, Apollo=kaibaluvr, and Malik'sgurl Thank you all of you! and any more suggestions are welcome  
  
Ttfn  
  
Katia 


End file.
